


piece of twine, tie my heart

by Ink_On_Parchment



Series: fictober 19 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_On_Parchment/pseuds/Ink_On_Parchment
Summary: There's been some time for the dust to settle. Now it's time to talk.“You’re dating the Grim Reaper.” She says, and what he hears is “You’re in love with the Grim Reaper.”





	piece of twine, tie my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the fictober prompt: "There's just something about them/him/her." This really kind of took a left turn, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy it!

It’s been weeks since the end of the world.

Weeks of resting and rebuilding. People had calmed down since the defeat of The Hunger, but the status quo had yet to fall back into place, and Taako didn’t think it ever really would. His normal changed the minute the Starblaster took off and changed again when Lucretia decided he didn’t need his memories. He’s still getting used to being the present him instead of the him of yesterday, which is so totally different to the him of his Starblaster years. Mashing his memories and therefore his personality traits back into his life has been a trail, but Kravitz especially has been a godssend.

It had been a special kind of fear for him to worry that his boyfriend wouldn’t like who he was now that he was whole, but it was a needless worry, something he was grateful for every day. 

It’s one of their forgotten rituals that has led him to where he is today. He hadn’t taken the time to organize and neaten his spell components in years, something he and Lup had done together at least once a month both before and during their years on the Starblaster. It was a time to catalogue what they had, straighten it up, and catch up with each other.

He’d missed it more than he could have ever imagined.

They were sitting cross legged on his bed, facing each other, all their spell components spread out around them. Everything from twine to flash paper to little pouches of dust were in tiny piles, waiting to be placed back in a bag.

When he looked up, the look on Lup’s face is one he’s seen a thousand times in a thousand situations. She hasn’t brought up whatever it is that is eating at her, but when she does there will be no dodging the conversation. She’s biting the edge of her lip and her ears are out but down and he’s seen that look enough to know to just head it off at the pass.

“What’s eating at you, Lulu?” He asked, peering at her from over his pile of spell components.

She looks up at him from her own cataloging, her own pile so much smaller since she became a lich and now that she draws from the Raven Queen it has dwindled even farther. “You never did answer my question, you know.”

He quirks a brow. There’s been a lot of unanswered questions in the last few weeks. They saved the world. He moved from the moon base—the one place he had felt safe in _years _and then he got his memories back and suddenly its _too much to even look at_—to a place down in Neverwinter and had taken Lup and Barry and Angus with him. He’d gone from the most powerful idiot wizard in the world to the most powerful wizard in the multiverse, competent in transmutation and research. He was splitting all his free time between his family and his boyfriend, who he loved, the Grim Reaper. He’d gotten his family back. Barry and Lup and Kravitz had come to some kind of odd accord.

It was working, oddly enough.

But there hadn’t always been time to hash out all the details.

“You’re dating the Grim Reaper.” She says, and what he hears is “You’re in love with the Grim Reaper.” It doesn’t come out as a question, not like it had when she first came out of the Umbra-staff. It isn’t teasing or incredulous or anything other than a statement of fact, probably because she’s seen Kravitz make him coffee before portalling out of their kitchen at dawn.

He untangles a bit of twisted up twine and drops it with the other pieces of neatly-coiled twine. He can’t help the small smile that twists his lips when he thinks of just how _easy _it is to love Kravitz. “I’ve been dating the Grim Reaper for a while now. Need I remind you you’ve been married to Goth Boy for going on fifty years.”

The smile on her face is soft and immediate, just like he knew it would be, the saps. “Leave my relationship out of this. You’re the one that started flirting with the emissary of Death while he was trying to kill you. I was there, you know. Even if I couldn’t see anything.”

He looks up from components, giving her his whole attention. There’s something about her tone that’s just slightly off, even if her shoulders are down and she has lived in the same house as Kravitz for three weeks. “It worked out for me though. He’s a good guy. You know that.”

“But how did you know?” Her brow is furrowed, and he can almost hear the way she wants to change “did” to “do”. “He hunted you, Taako. He was after all of us. He couldn’t stand the idea of Barry and I being liches, or at least the liches of this planar system. How did you..”

She trails off, eyes dropping to the crystals in her hands. Realization thuds like stone into his stomach. This is suddenly about so much more than her wanting to know more about his boyfriend. 

“I didn’t know you at the time. You know that better than anyone. You think I wouldn’t have defended you and Barry had I known? But I didn’t. I didn’t even know you existed. I didn’t even know who Barry was in Goldcliffe, and Magnus tried to put his damn hand through him. I barely knew who I was, and the person I did know was barely holding it together.” She was looking at him again, eyes an exact mirror of his own locked on his barely altered face. “But even like that, half a person, without my memories or half my skills or any of my family, I fell in love with him.” He took a second, breathed, let the fact that they were having this conversation at all settle over him in an uncomfortable haze. And then he pressed on, because Kravitz was worth it and he’d do just about anything for Lup. “And he fell in love with me. There’s just something about him, Lup, that’s grounded me from that first date.”

She grinned, bright and wide, and he relaxed. She rolled the amethyst in her hands, long fingers covered in scars and yet devoid of some he’d watched her get, and said “You’ve got it bad, Koko.”

“Yeah, well, everyone in every plane knew you and Barry loved each other. I can’t really compete with that.”

She smiled, happy and soft, and looked back down at the gem in her hand. “I know he’s good to you. I do know that. And now Barry and I work with him and he’s _good, _he really is. He’s awkward and nice and goofy. I just worry.”

She always had.

“Think about it this way. He’s just the Grim Reaper. We’re aliens.”

She snorted, tossing the amethyst at him and leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you, Lulu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
